


Is This Real Life?

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Unexpected visitors on the Waverider leads to very happy reunions.





	Is This Real Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Sometime late S3 - no Avalance
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachiefor looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for @wordsfrompictures [Prompt 3](https://wordsfrompictures.tumblr.com/post/179329848104/prompt-3)

"Captain Lance, please come to the bridge," Gideon requested.

Sara closed the magazine she wasn't really reading and sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the side. 

"What's up?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"I think that it's better for you to see with your own eyes," Gideon responded cryptically.

Frowning, Sara walked hurriedly to the bridge. Something must be really wrong if Gideon didn't want to tell her why she was being summoned.

As she entered the room, she saw a familiar young man, shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

A grin spread across her face as she quickened her pace. "Wally, what are you doing here?" Sara turned her face to the ceiling. "Gideon, you didn't have to be so vague about Wally being on the bridge."

"Hello, Assassin," drawled an all too familiar voice from the door to the office. "Or should I say, 'Captain'?"

Sara froze and did her best to force herself relax as she slowly turned around. 

The voice belonged to the face she expected it to come from. Leonard Snart. She knew without a doubt that it was Leonard and not Leo, back for a visit. 

"Leonard," Sara acknowledged stiffly, her voice cracking just a bit. Sara swallowed, trying get moisture into her suddenly dry throat. 

Then she turned and walked straight to the cargo bay and outside into the field they were still parked in after their last mission.

She stumbled blindly down the wide path towards the mist-covered mountains, barely seeing anything around her. 

"Sara, wait," Leonard's voice called after her.

She could hear the heavy footfalls as he ran to catch up with her and she stopped walking. She didn't turn to greet him, though, her shock too great. 

When he caught up to her, Leonard stepped in front of her. His eyes hungrily took in her tear-stained face and she saw him fighting the urge to touch her. Something that should have been out of character for him, but not with her.

So she raised a fingerless-gloved hand to his face, her fingertips grazing his stubble-covered cheek and she choked back a sob. 

"You're real," she marveled. "How?"

Leonard turned his face into her palm, encouraging the contact. "I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. He gave in to temptation and raised a hand of his own until he was stroking her hair. "One minute I was cursing the Time Bastards and the next I was standing in some kind of government office."

"The Time Bureau," Sara said and Leonard nodded. He cocked his head in question and Sara answered as if he'd spoken the words. "They're the new Time Masters, but without the controlling destiny thing."

Leonard nodded his understanding. 

"What does Wally have to do with this story?" Sara asked.

Leonard trailed his hand down her arm and took one of her hands in his. "Let's go back to the ship so he can fill in the blanks," Leonard suggested. 

"Yeah, just… in a minute," Sara said. "I'm not ready to share you just yet."

"Now how can I deny a request like that?" Leonard drawled. He glanced away, then met Sara's eyes again. "How long has it been?"

"Wally didn't fill you in?" Sara asked, surprised.

Leonard shook his head. "Kid was too excited about getting me back to the Waverider."

"It's been about three years for us," Sara said. 

Leonard's hand in hers tightened and he stumbled back a step. "Three years," he repeated. He looked around; lost. His eyes snapped back to her face. "Lisa?"

Sara gasped. "I'm sorry… We thought you were dead. Mick and I told her…"

Leonard waved her off. "We'll go see her and tell her it was all a misunderstanding."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "A three-year misunderstanding?"

"We lost track of time?" Leonard suggested.

Sara laughed and pulled him closer. "For three years?"

Leonard shrugged and pressed closer. "We had a lot of time to make up for."

"Do we?" Sara asked, seriously.

"It's only been an hour for me; since you kissed me," Leonard said. "I suppose I should be asking you that question. Is there still a chance for me and you?"

Sara's hands cupped Leonard's face. "I never gave up hope that we'd someday find a way to save you without ruining the timeline."

Her fingers flexed as Sara drew Leonard's face towards hers. She poured all of her longing and joy into the kiss, pressing against his body when Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 

Time stood still as they reaffirmed that the other was real through their lips and hands. 

They didn't break apart until Mick came barreling out of the ship hollering, "Is it true?"

Sara broke the kiss, turning, but not leaving Leonard's arms. She was grinning with kiss-swollen lips as she called, "It's true."

"Mick," Leonard said, squaring his shoulders.

Mick slapped Leonard on the back. "Knew you weren't dead."

"You did?" Sara questioned. "And you didn't tell the rest of us."

Mick shrugged. "Like you would have listened to me."

Rather than voice that he was probably right, Sara reluctantly said, "I guess we better go back in. I wanna hear how Wally got you back to us."

Sara finally stepped out of Leonard's embrace, but caught his hand as they began to walk back to the ship. 

Ray was waiting for them at the top of the ramp, his arms extended in preparation of hugging Leonard. 

"Don't," Leonard said, holding up a finger when Ray took a step towards them, grinning widely.

"It really _is_ you," he beamed. 

The group headed into the office, settling themselves in the more comfortable chairs - Sara sitting on the armrest of Leonard's chair - as Sara called out, "Wally, come tell us a story."

The rest of the team followed Wally into the room, curious about this man that supposedly wasn't the Legion of Doom Leonard Snart, but also wasn't Leo; and why Sara was sitting so close to him.

"Okay," Wally began, "so, you know how before I joined your group I was off meditating? Well, when Rip came and got me, I'd been contemplating the speed force and time travel, because while I hadn't done it, Barry has gone back in time, a couple of times. This last time when Rip and I got drunk, in between karaoke songs we were talking about how the speed force and time stream were similar. Both conduits for time travel."

"I hadn't thought of that before," Ray interjected.

"Neither had he, since he didn't know any speedsters personally," Wally said. 

"You and Rip sang karaoke?" Zari asked at the same time Mick said, "Thought you couldn't get drunk."

To Zari, Wally said, "It's our thing. We've done it a few times since the night he recruited me."

Then he turned to Mick to say, "Cisco made me something special so I can get drunk. It doesn't last very long, but it does the job for an hour or two."

"Care to share?" Mick asked, hopefully.

"No," Wally firmly stated. "Anyway, you know how now they have the wrist things, the time couriers?" Everyone except Leonard nodded. "Well, Rip was truly pissed; his word, and was going off about regrets and how he wished they'd had the time couriers when they blew the Oculus so that they could have gotten Snart out. So I said that we could just go get him now since the courier could take us to any point in time. He said we still couldn't get him out fast enough and still have the wellspring destroyed, when I reminded him that I'm a speedster. And voila!" He gestured towards Leonard as he finished his tale.

"So, you sped him out of the wellspring and through a time door as it was exploding?" Ray asked.

"Pretty much," Wally beamed. 

Mick stood and pulled Wally into a rough hug. "Thanks. I need a drink." He muttered as he stalked out of the room.

"I'm starving after all that running," Wally announced and headed after Mick towards the galley.

"So you're the man that destroyed the Time Masters we've all heard about," Zari said, looking Leonard up and down. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Leonard drawled. 

"You can't have your room back," Zari said, crossing her arms.

"After three years, I suppose that I can hardly call it mine," Leonard acknowledged.

"Just so we're clear," Zari said and headed out.

"That was Zari, she's a hacker from the future," Sara said. "And the other people you don't know are Nate - our historian who turns to steel - and Amaya, who joined us after a mission to 1942."

"Are you evil or from another universe?" Nate asked, his voice full of steel.

Leonard looked quizzically at Sara, who mouthed that she'd tell him later, before answering. "Neither. A crook, yes, but I never aspired to be evil. Just the best."

"We'll see," Nate said, coldly.

While Nate interrogated Leonard, Amaya slowly approached him. Not close enough to touch, but she wanted to look him in the eye. Her fingers brushed the amulet around her neck as she smiled and nodded at what she saw.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Snart," she said before dragging Nate out of the room.

Standing, Sara said, "I suppose we should see about getting you settled. We have several bunks open…"

Sara glanced over at Ray, who nodded. 

Only then did Leonard voice his questions about who was missing from this little reunion. "Wait a minute, where are Firestorm and the Hawks? And where's Rip?"

"After we defeated Savage, Kendra and Carter decided not to rejoin the team," Ray stated. 

"A few months ago, Martin was killed in action fighting Nazis from an alternate universe," Sara added. "Jax decided to leave the ship after his funeral. And Rip decided he no longer had a place here."

"Isn't this _his_ ship?" Leonard asked.

"Mine now," Sara said with a smirk. "His bunk is also now mine."

"So your former bunk is available?" Leonard drawled, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

Ray saw that look and beat a hasty retreat, stammering out an excuse about checking on Mick.

"You that eager to sleep in my bed?" Sara asked, both ignoring Ray and grateful that he'd left them alone.

Leonard stepped closer to her. "I do have some awfully fond memories that took place in that room," he admitted.

Sara grasped the edge of his open coat, drawing him closer. "What do you saw we go make some new memories in that room?"

Leonard smirked, lowering his head until their lips were only inches apart. "Thought you'd never ask," he said huskily before stealing a kiss.

Before the kiss could get too heated, Sara grabbed Leonard's hand and dragged him towards her former bunk.

"I only have one more question," Leonard said as he followed Sara down familiar corridors. They were just passing the galley as he asked, "Where's my gun?"

Ray's guilty squeak, which was followed by Mick's delighted laughter, almost drowned out Sara's response of, "You'll have to ask Ray."

Leonard started to turn back towards the galley, but Sara's hand in his jerked him back around. He turned to glare at her, but the heated look in her eyes stopped any objections.

"Later," she said, huskily, as she resumed the journey towards her old bunk.

The End


End file.
